Treasure Chests
Treasure Chests are a Cosmetic on Mineplex and were added on September 19th, 2014. When opened, players receive various things, ranging from Coins, Particle Effects, Gadgets, Pets, Mounts, Morphs, and Ranks. Summary To open a Treasure Chest, players must find a Stone Brick pedestal, all (four) of which are located at one of the four corners of the central lobby area. Formerly, Treasure Chests were able to be opened anywhere in the central lobby area, but after the Anti-Cheat & Chests Update on January 10th, 2015, this functionality was removed. On each pedestal is a chest. After clicking on the chest, a Chest GUI will appear on the screen, prompting players to activate or buy a chest. If a chest is activated, players are bordered in the pedestal; any attempt to move out of the area will result in a teleportation back to the center, and other players that go too close to the area are flung back. Eight chests will slowly appear around in a circle, four of which the player is able to choose from. Right-clicking a chest will cause a reward to pop out, accompanied by a tag elaborating on what the reward is. When one finds a rare item, it is mentioned in chat "username has found a(n) rarity item!" After four chests have been selected, the pedestal is cleared, letting other players open their chests. Although eight chests appear and the player can only select four, the rewards that the player receives are already predetermined, making chest selection purely cosmetic and for the enjoyment of players. This means that in case the player disconnects before opening all of their chests, the items that they would have received are automatically added to their inventory. Prior to the update, Treasure Chests were only accessible through the player's Cosmetic Menu. In addition, Treasure Keys were needed to open Chests, which could be found in Game Loot or bought for 1000 Coins. A reason for the update was because Donors had too many Treasure Keys and too little Treasure Chests, while normal players had the opposite scenario. Types The update replaced the standard Treasure Chest with three new ones, each with varying item qualities and a more stringent condition to obtain a better chest. However, a better chest only increases the odds of a better reward; it does not guarantee one. An owner of a Mythical Chest may receive 50 Gadgets just like the owner of an Old Chest may receive a Particle Effect. Below, only one requirement is needed to be completed in order to obtain said chest. Old Treasure Chest.png|The official artwork for Old Chests. Ancient Treasure Chest.png|The official artwork for Ancient Chests. Mythical Treasure Chest.png|The official artwork for Mythical Chests. Old_Chest_1.png|Old Chest loading. Old_Chest_2.png|Old Chest finished loading. Ancient_Chest_1.png|Ancient Chest loading. Ancient_Chest_2.png|Ancient Chest finished loading. Ancient Chest particles.png|Ancient Chest particle effects. Mythical Chest loading.png|Mythical Chest loading. Mythical Chest finished loading.png|Mythical Chest finished loading. Mythical Chest particles.png|Mythical Chest particle effects. Item Rarities Different qualities/quantities of items are given a rarity rating in-game, which appear as specific colors. Items Uncommon and above are displayed in the chat for all players in the lobby to see with the format "username has found an rarity item!". As expected, the higher the rating, the rarer the item will appear. Exchanges Players received all rewards in addition to the one(s) above. Changelog June 30th, 2015 * 1 Ancient Chest was awarded to every player due to Mineplex having achieved 40,000 players at once in the server. January 10th, 2015 - Anti-Cheat & Chests * Treasure Keys removed; no longer needed to open chests. * Standard Treasure Chests replaced with three new ones: Old Chests, Ancient Chests, and Mythical Chests. * Chests can now be purchased with Coins and in the Shop, in addition to the previous system of Game Loot. * Exchanges. ** All old Treasure Chests exchanged for 50 Gems and 1 Old Chest each. ** For owners of 20 or more Treasure Chests, chests exchanged for above rewards in addition to 1 Ancient Chest. ** For owners of 50 or more Treasure Chests, chests exchanged for above rewards in addition to 1 Mythical Chest. ** All Treasure Keys exchanged for 1 Ancient Chest each. September 19th, 2014 - Mine-Strike and Chests * Released Treasure Chests, along with Treasure Keys. Category:Lobby Mechanics